The Vanderbilt-Meharry CFAR (CFAR) will build on existing strong interactions between these two complementary institutions (Vanderbilt University Medical Center and Meharry Medical College) in Nashville, Tennessee to develop improved infrastructure support, and to enhance the multidisciplinary, collaborative environment, for AIDS research. Innovative research will be promoted in all areas relevant to HIV epidemiology/prevention, pathogenesis, and treatment. Current strengths in translational and pathogenesis research will be bolstered, including building capacity to comprehensively study racial disparities relevant to HIV disease. The Vanderbilt-Meharry CFAR will function through 4 Cores: Developmental, Clinical Discovery, Immunopathogenesis, and Virology. These Cores reflect the strengths in translational research in virus pathogenesis, immunobiology, and antiretroviral pharmacogenomics; a comprehensive clinical database/specimen archive; unique outcomes research collaborative strength in non-HIV-related areas as well as in HIV disease; and consistently-productive units of several national clinical trials networks CFAR will also support development of minority scientists, improve outreach to the community and education for biomedical trainees/scientists about AIDS research, and enhance international HIV research. Scientific programs will encourage new collaborative projects. The coordination, collaboration, and seeding resources provided by the Vanderbilt-Meharry CFAR will greatly accelerate expansion of AIDS research at these institutions. [unreadable]